


Причины близости

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Иногда Флетчер задумывается над тем, какую часть Реймонда он любит больше всего.Иногда Реймонд задумывается, чего же такого он нашёл во Флетчере.Или пять раз когда Реймонд и Флетчер пытались понять, что они нашли друг в друге, и один раз, когда поняли.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Причины близости

I

Иногда Флетчер задумывается над тем, какую часть Реймонда он любит больше всего. Нет, несомненно, весь Реймонд целиком — это совершенство во плоти, но частенько Флетчер ловит себя на том, что любуется чем-то в отдельности.

Это может быть солнечный блик, который так красиво лёг на очки, подсвечивая теплым золотом глаза за ними. И не важно на что, в данный момент, смотрят эти глаза: на бумаги бесконечных договоров и соглашений, или на несчастного, посмевшего перейти дорогу Микки.

Это могут быть его красивые, сильные, ухоженные руки. Эти большие ладони с длинными пальцами и аккуратным маникюром, которые одинаково легко нажимают на курок и заваривают чай. Реймонд почти не даёт им волю, надёжно пряча в замок, как будто если он их использует, чтобы потрогать что-то в этом мире, то вселенная схлопнется. Не то чтобы этого, итак, не происходило, когда он касается Флетчера. Вот тогда, под этими прекрасными пальцами Флетчер теряет голову, забывая вообще обо всём, даже о том, что журналистское расследование, над которым он корпел последний месяц, нужно было сдать в печать три дня назад.

Или его милая бородка, делающая его на несколько лет старше, чем есть на самом деле. На вид, волосы кажутся жёсткой, колючей проволокой, но Флетчер знает наверняка, насколько мягкая эта борода. Особенно, когда Реймонд, в редкие моменты дурашливого настроения, проводит этой бородой по пояснице или спине Флетчера, сопровождая свой путь поцелуями, куда придётся.

Или его потрясающая грудь. Под костюмами-кардиганами-свитерами не заметно, насколько Реймонд на самом деле подтянут. Своей одеждой и очками он создаёт совершенно безобидный образ, однако, стоит снять с него эту мишуру, как внутри будет ожидать великолепное тело, закалённое долгими часами тренировок. И тогда Реймонд, наконец позволит себя потрогать. Провести ладонью от мощных грудных мышц, до кубиков пресса, которые будут очаровательно дрожать под прикосновением. Затем можно очертить пупок и коснуться мягких кудряшек, спускающихся к паху... Реймонд вздрогнет и перехватит руку, не желая заканчивать так быстро. Притянет к себе в поцелуе и Флетчер снова переключится на восхищение его бородой и тем, насколько волосы Реймонда могут быть растрёпаны.

Или его голос. О, этот голос, тихий, вежливый, опасный. Он заставляет к себе прислушиваться, гипнотизирует и повелевает, а то, какие ругательства Реймонд может выдумать и высказать, чеканя буквы, приводит Флетчера, в священный восторг. В эмоциональные моменты Реймонд начинает выделять «Т» и «Р» на конце слов и от того, как это звучит, Флетчеру хочется злить его почаще (возбуждение тоже работает, но во время секса Реймонд больше молчит, тяжело дыша, и каждое его «Флетчер-р» похоже на драгоценный камень).

***

Глубоко ночью Реймонд крупно вздрагивает и просыпается с хриплым стоном. Флетчер ворочается рядом, почти сразу же просыпаясь, но не подавая виду. Бывает, Реймонду снятся кошмары и тогда ему лучше побыть в мнимом одиночестве.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Реймонд садится на кровати, отвернувшись от Флетчера, стягивает с себя ночную рубашку, и в этот момент, Флетчер вспоминает о своих недавних любованиях разными частями тела Реймонда и понимает, что его спина — определенно самое потрясающее, что в нём есть. От несвоевременности вывода чертовски стыдно, но Реймонд так редко показывает свою спину кому-либо. Чаще всего Флетчер просто вцепляется в неё ногтями, когда член Реймонда настолько, безумно глубоко в нём, что из постоянных констант в жизни Флетчера не остаётся ничего.

Но сейчас эта спина здесь, перед глазами, блестит холодным потом в сумраке, ширится разлётом плеч, бугрится жгутами мышц.

Реймонд горбится, всё ещё переживая свой кошмар. Он настолько беззащитен и уязвим в этот момент, что Флетчер больше не может этого выносить.

Чтобы не напугать Реймонда ещё больше, он шуршит одеялами, осторожно двигается ближе, давая понять, что проснулся. Тот напрягается, замирает как дикое животное, не уверенное, стоит ли сбежать, или остаться. Флетчер почти перекатывается на его половину кровати, а затем аккуратно касается поясницы. Рей снова вздрагивает, чувствуя теплую ладонь.

— Тш-ш, Реймонд. Всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Рука скользит выше, утешающе гладит по загривку, спускаясь к лопаткам. Реймонд прячет лицо в ладонях и шумно дышит, но от прикосновений не уходит. Его спина напряжена, как камень, и от прикосновения Флетчера разбегаются мурашки.

В другой ситуации Флетчер бы ощупал каждый сантиметр этой прекрасной спины, прошёлся по всем впадинкам и косточкам позвоночника. Может быть, даже жамкнул пару раз ягодицы. Перецеловал бы всё, что смог. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас он берёт одеяло и накрывает им Реймонда, обнимая сверху. Делится своим теплом, спокойствием и защитой, в надежде, что кошмар быстрее растворится в тишине ночи.

И он чувствует настоящий триумф, когда спина под его объятиями постепенно расслабляется, а Реймонд находит в одеяле его руку и без слов переплетает их пальцы.

II

Иногда Реймонд задумывается, чего же такого он нашёл во Флетчере. В конце концов, тот такой же, как все остальные люди, если не хуже. Шумный, навязчивый, наглый. Но, как не трудно это признавать, с Флетчером Реймонду бывает комфортно.

Может быть из-за его красноречия? Флетчер вечно что-то рассказывает, делится ненужными (или нужными) знаниями, рассуждает на самые различные темы, от политической ситуации в Европе, до феномена существования утконосов. Наблюдательность, дедуктивные способности и воображение, позволяют ему делать верные выводы о ситуации, а потом обыгрывать её удивительно живо. Вечерами Реймонд может отдыхать у камина, отпуская головняк прошедшего дня, и растворяться в историях Флетчера, визуализируя их как кино.

Может быть из-за его улыбки? Флетчер вечно корчит гримасы, улыбается радостно, вежливо, хитро или вымученно, играет бровями, подмигивает. В крайнем случае он становится серьёзным, когда несёт Микки очередной компромат на очередного графа или леди. Но в остальное время у него живая мимика, подвижный взгляд и широкая, самодовольная улыбка. Вот только Реймонда цепляет другая его улыбка. Она появляется на губах Флетчера очень редко, чаще всего, когда речь заходит о чём-то милом или трогательном. Или если Флетчер украдкой наблюдает за Реймондом. Вот тогда его губы растягивает она. Кроткая, чуть смущенная и бесконечно нежная. Эта улыбка будто успокаивает его. Флетчер, замирает на несколько мгновений, чтобы потом снова начать мельтешить туда-сюда.

Может во всём виновата его задница? Побывав в ней один раз, не получается её забыть. Хоть она была далеко не первой, а Реймонд никогда не считал себя тем, кто падок на «плотские утехи». И всё же его взгляд то и дело цепляется за Флетчера. Пусть его тело не такое спортивное, как у Реймонда, а возраст добавил ему округлостей и мягкости, но тем не менее он очень вынослив, надо ли бегать с камерой наперевес за целью, или заниматься страстным сексом, не имея под поясницей ортопедической подушки. Сам Флетчер, кажется, стесняется своего тела. Прячется под водолазкой и прямыми джинсами. Но когда Реймонд стягивает с него эти джинсы (аккуратно укладывая их на стул), Флетчер не показывает никаких неудобств, позволяя гладить и мять свои ягодицы, томно постанывая от прикосновений.

Или причина в его шее? Та, как и задница, почти всегда затянута одеждой. Флетчер не любит, когда трогают его горло ровно настолько, насколько он обожает это во время секса. Расхаживая туда-сюда важным павлином, бахвалясь в процессе своим умом и хитростью, Флетчер высоко поднимает голову, вытягивая шею. Но стоит над ним угрожающе нависнуть, он тут же сжимается всем телом, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места. Спустя мгновенье, он берет себя в руки, реагируя в зависимости от ситуации. Начинает либо нагло флиртовать, играя бровями, либо отстаивать свою точку зрения, воинственно вздёргивая подбородок. Если Реймонд в настроении, он может пойти дальше и накрыть горло Флетчера рукой. Вот тогда начинается самое лучшее. От давления на шее и лёгкой асфиксии у Флетчера основательно рвёт крышу, его зрачки расширяются, а глаза начинают лихорадочно блестеть. Раскрыв пересохшие губы и судорожно вздохнув, Флетчер расслабляется и покорно отдаёт себя во власть Реймонда. Тогда с него можно, наконец, снять эту водолазку (однажды Рей не выдержал и порвал одну из них, а Флетчер обкончался почти сразу после этого), открывая потрясающий вид на эту шею в багровых засосах, которые почти никогда не сходят. Уж Реймонд-то постарается.

***

Стекло лопается с оглушающим звоном, в стену врезается автоматная очередь. Реймонд инстинктивно валится на пол, заставляя Флетчера упасть рядом, разбивая фарфоровые чашки, которые они держали в руках секунду назад.

Пока не ясно, у кого хватило дурости или яиц на то, чтобы среди бела дня расстрелять их бар, но Реймонду очень нравился этот фарфор и он достанет ублюдков из-под земли. Он ныряет к барной стойке, выуживая оттуда свой автомат и стреляет в ответ, окончательно выбивая стеклянные витрины.

Флетчер сжимается под одним из столов, накрыв голову руками. Кажется, с его волос на пол капает кровь.

Шум снаружи прекращается после стрельбы Реймонда, а затем слышно, как хлопают дверцы, визжат покрышки по асфальту, и противники быстро уезжают.

Для порядка Реймонд выжидает несколько минут, но не услышав ничего подозрительного, осторожно выглядывает из-за своего укрытия. Снаружи тихо и безлюдно, только разбитая витрина и горячий ствол автомата напоминают о том, что тут только что была перестрелка. Реймонд осторожно поднимается на ноги, отстранённо отмечая, что умница Флетчер сидит под своим столом и не отсвечивает.

Не успев дойти до двери, Реймонда прерывает появившаяся охрана. У Банни круглые глаза от праведного возмущения и Реймонд его прекрасно понимает.

— Босс?

— Найди их.

— Понял.

Часть парней испаряется, чтобы начать рыть землю носом, оставшаяся часть внимательно обходит бар, оценивая ущерб и осматривая на предмет гранат или ещё каких неприятностей.

Реймонд возвращается к Флетчеру.

Тот всё ещё дрожит, пытаясь пережить стресс, а затем поднимает на Реймонда несчастные глаза. У него и правда вся голова в крови, сам он белый как полотно, но, когда Реймонд резко опускается на колени, чтобы осмотреть поближе, Флетчер осторожно отстраняется, выставляя перед собой окровавленные ладони. Они изрезаны в мясо.

— Флетчер, какого...?

— Извини, Реймондо, я никогда не умел правильно падать. По... Порезался.

И, прежде чем Реймонд успевает что-то сказать, Флетчер закатывает глаза и бухается в обморок.

***

Пока их дежурный медик аккуратно обрабатывает и надёжно бинтует ладони Флетчера, Реймонд вдруг понимает, что не представляет себе Флетчера, который бы не касался всего вокруг. Его ладони сухие и теплые, иногда тыльные стороны обветриваются, потому что Флетчер не признаёт перчаток, и тогда морщинистая кожа начинает негодующе шелушиться. Но он не обращает на это внимание и продолжает познавать мир тактильно, как ребенок.

Его прикосновения к Реймонду четко выверены так, чтобы успеть потрогать и не огрести за это. И в большинстве случаев это происходит настолько естественно, что Реймонд толком не успевает понять, что произошло. Будто ладонь Флетчера является естественным продолжением тела Реймонда, не нарушая личное пространство, а становясь его частью.

От нашатырного спирта Флетчер вздрагивает и приходит в себя, слепо моргая на яркий свет. Врач выписывает ему мази, обезболивающее, график смены повязок, а затем отдает рецепт Реймонду и тактично уходит, оставляя их наедине.

Флетчер оглядывает свои руки, осторожно сгибая перебинтованные пальцы. Морщится от боли в потревоженных ранках и тогда Реймонд не выдерживает.

Он садится перед ним на корточки, тихонько касается запястья Флетчера, привлекая к себе его внимание.

— Всё хорошо, Флетчер. Я здесь.

Тот грустно заламывает брови, трогает ладонь Реймонда обеими руками. А затем тянет на себя и утыкается ему в плечо, судорожно всхлипывая. Его несчастье так велико, что Реймонд не может придумать ничего лучше, чем обхватить его за плечи, зарыться пальцами в волосы, и крепко прижать к себе, утешая и успокаивая.

— Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
